zatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Brago
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Brago Brago (ブラゴ, Burago) is a teenage mamodo with a rough, antisocial attitude. Not much is revealed about his life or personality, other than he resents weakness and especially requiring a human's help to win the demon kingship. He is extremely strong, often defeating other mamodo teams without even requiring the use of spells; because of his strength, which was gained from undergoing elite training, many mamodo have come to fear him as one of the strongest. He has a ravenous appetite, like most other mamodo, once seen eating an entire alligator whole. While he has reluctantly teamed up with Zatch, he isn't above harming Zatch to protect him from greater force, such as kicking Zatch in the groin so he could block a more powerful attack from Maestro with his foot (an action that embarrassed both Sherry and Kiyo). His goal is to become a strong and powerful king, although he does have a sense of justice, as he explains that if any villains appear in the mamodo world, he will deal with them with his own power, rather than use any special powers like the King's Privilege to destroy them. His true personality is found to be vicious, heartless, and bloodthirsty, as he attacked Sherry when she expressed concern for the people in the mansion that got hurt or injured while they trained. Brago pushed her to discard her "useless sympathy" so that she could quickly unlock the powers inside the spellbook, threatening to kill her butler if she didn't comply. In response Sherry threatened to kill herself unless Brago obeyed her, saying that he should never underestimate humans and that he had no right to be king. He eventually submitted to her and followed her decisions. However, his attitude softens a bit on the course of his time with Sherry; Brago is even seen helping a human child to find courage and strength, and even smiles upon seeing the boy's strength brought to the surface. He continues to look down on weaker opponents, however, doing whatever it takes to defeat them. Brago supports Sherry in her quest to rescue Koko from Zofis by training her so that she can fight on equal ground with mamodo. Eventually, they make their way to the ruins and battle Zofis and Koko; but when the two deceieve Sherry into thinking that Koko willingly betrayed Sherry, Brago punches her for not accepting Koko as an enemy now, and asks if her ambition was something that could be so easily crushed. Eventually, Sherry gains her strength from within back, and working together, the two defeat Zofis. After Brago threatened Zofis, asking if he wanted to live in fear of Brago even after returning to the Mamodo World, the evil mamodo erased the memories of Sherry's friend. In gratitude Sherry vowed to make him king. The two played a minor role in the Faudo Arc; they were recruited by Dr. Riddles once again in order to restrain Faudo's movements as it traveled to Japan. This time, they agreed to help, using their most powerful spells while flying in jets to keep him occupied. With the defeat of Faudo, Brago and Sherry continued hunting down opponents in France and eventually became one of the last ten teams remaining, and a competitor in the King's Festival, where they witnessed the state of the Mamodo World and learned of the King's Privilege. They then encountered Clear Note and his partner Vino, who easily overpowered the two using their annihilation spells, despite their learning a new spell, and were about to be killed off until the arrival of Zatch and Ashuron, who succeeded in incapacitating Clear for ten months. For their ten months of relief, Brago trained in areas with strong magnetic fields to strengthen his gravity powers. Brago and Sherry quickly arrived to battle Clear after the latter succeeded in burning Tia's book and quickly overwhelmed the evil mamodo with their enhanced powers and multiple new spells. After Zatch joins in the fight, the two rival mamodo work together and easily bring Clear's complete form to his knees. However, when Clear launches his Shin Kuria Seunousu spell, Kiyo claims that they shouldn't defeat it, but Brago decides to take matters into his own hands and crushes the spell with his strongest attack, Shin Baberuga Gravidon. Brago shouts for Kiyo to attack, saying they can do it if they work together, showing how much he has changed. Brago is then easily defeated and knocked unconscious, while trying to protect Sherry, at the hands of Clear's demonic Shin Kuria Seunousu body, but is quickly revitalized by Zatch's use of Tia's Shin Saifogeo. Brago then lends his power to Zatch to unlock Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga and defeat Clear once and for all. After Clear's defeat, Brago and Sherry faced Zatch and Kiyo in the King Festival's final battle three months later. Both mamodo trade spells and physical attacks, sustaining heavy injury and the battle appears evenly matched. Brago is highly pleased with this, as shown when he smiles; he never expected Zatch to become so strong or that he could fight such a thrilling battle. Ultimately, both sides decide to risk everything and pour their energy into one final attack; Zatch unleashing Bao Zakeruga and Brago countering with Shin Baberuga Gravidon. Brago's spell manages to hold back Zatch's attack for a short time, but in the end Bao breaks through. As the attack approaches, Brago reaches back and takes Sherry's hand, causing her to drop the spellbook. Brago thanks her for all she's done for him, as he might not have been able to get so far without her, and she breaks down and cries on his shoulder as his book is set ablaze by the lightning, sealing Zatch's victory in the King Festival and earning him the title of Mamodo King. Sherry Belmont, or Sherie Belmond (シェリー・ベルモンド ,Sherī Berumondo?) in the Japanese version, is a young French woman and the one who first tells Kiyo about the battle for the mamodo kingship. She also explains the rules of the battle and the connection between the books, the bookkeepers, and the mamodo. Sherry and Brago initially defeats Kiyo and Zatch,. However, Sherry opts not to burn Zatch's book, stating that she and Brago will be back to finish the deed later, setting their continued rivalry in motion. She comes from a prosperous family and lives in a mansion with her butler, Albert (Jii in Japan), but is frequently seen traveling abroad to fight other mamodo teams. Initially, she states she has no interest in the kingship or in the battle, and that she is only fighting to free her onetime best friend, Koko, from the influence of an evil mamodo named Zofis; later in the series, she is shown to genuinely want to help Brago become king. Her mother was overbearing and proud and expected Sherry to be perfect as a child, constantly expressing disappointment and disgust with her when she failed. As a result, Sherry grew up very unhappy and ultimately tried to commit suicide by throwing herself into a raging river. She was rescued by Koko, who told her it was important to remain alive to find happiness in the future. The two quickly became best friends; Sherry and Koko at one point exchanged special gifts with each other: rings for Sherry and earrings for Koko that were carved from wood and painted with symbols representing the sun and moon. They were carved in the belief of an old legend that wood could chase away evil spirits that would cause people to suffer through their trickery, and bore the sun and moon symbols so that they would be protected by the light. These rings played a crucial role in Sherry's life, as she wore them through the years she grew up as well as during the battle for mamodo king, as a symbol of her resolve and newfound strength to live given to her by Koko. Koko was constantly bullied because she was poor, though, and when Zofis met her, he used that to his advantage, manipulating her heart to bring those memories to the forefront, turning Koko into a cold person who desired revenge. Using the spellbook, she burned down the town she grew up in, just as Sherry received news that Koko had been accepted into a prestigious university. In utter shock at Koko's actions, Sherry was unable to defend herself from Zofis's attack. Sherry's life was saved again, this time by Brago, who helped train her to fight, although he hated Sherry's weakness in comparison to his strength. Despite this, he was forced to obey her when she threatened to end her own life, saying that she had only hatred towards mamodo for their arrogance and cruelty. Sherry desperately searched the world for Zofis and Koko, growing stronger with each battle as per Brago's expectations of her. When they fought against Zofis and Koko again, Zofis caused Sherry to believe that Koko had willingly turned against her, which they proved when Koko showed her the Belmont Family heirloom necklace that was stolen during Sherry's tenth birthday party. Apparently Koko claimed that she committed the act in order to make Sherry miserable, which she had succeeded in when Sherry was blamed for the incident. The police believed it as a way of rebelling of her overwhelmingly strict parents, when her handkerchief was found in the room as the only clue, making Sherry the only suspect, while the real culprit was never found. At first, Sherry didn't believe her friend to be capable of such an act, but upon seeing the necklace, her determination to falter and hindering her ability to cast spells. While they almost lost, Sherry's belief in her friend was restored, thanks to Brago's reminding her of her dream as well as upon seeing her handcrafted earrings and it allowed her and Brago to win. But even after obtaining victory, Zofis snatched it from Sherry by saying that Koko would remember all the horrible things she did as his partner, but accepted Sherry's demands in the end thanks to Brago. After burning Zofis's book and restoring Koko's heart to normal, Sherry vows to make Brago king in gratitude. However, in the end, this vow goes unfinished, as Brago is defeated by Zatch. Brago and Sherry as a team Because Brago's spells are extremely powerful, Sherry and Brago focus on overwhelming their opponents with brute strength. Brago's sheer power combined with Sherry's focused determination give them extreme aptitude, and they have destroyed a great deal of mamodo teams together, once burning the books of 10 Ancient Mamodo at once with one spell. During the final fight with Zatch and Kiyo, they showed more coordination and tactics in their attacks, with Sherry directing Brago with hand signals. Both Brago and Sherry are able to hold their own without the use of spells. Brago has enormous strength and his punches are extraordinarily powerful, being able to knock away bulldozers and helicopters with one blow and could even overpower a Rauzaruk powered up Zatch. He also has enough resilience to take a Dioga class spell directly. Sherry is an active fighter, and gains a mace-like staff that she uses as a weapon during the Zofis Arc. During the ten months they had to train to fight Clear, Sherry continued to progress in her battle skills and gained an upgraded, heavier mace with a hand-guard, and spikes for the sphere. Because of their overwhelming power and skill in battle, Brago and Sherry refuse to join forces with other mamodo, believing that having allies would hinder them. This was proven when the two were recruited by Kido and Dr. Riddles to partake in the battle against Zofis and the Ancient Mamodo; the two angrily declined, Brago for complaining at the thought of having to use his strength to constantly have to make up for the weakness of his allies, and Sherry for her longstanding grudge against Zofis. However, they begrudgingly teamed up with their rivals Zatch and Kiyo as well as Ponygon against the Ruler of the In-Between World, Maestro, which they defeated with a combination of their strongest spells. Then, to battle Clear Note, the mamodo who wished to destroy his own world, and his partner Vino, Brago and Sherry teamed up with Zatch and Kiyo against him. Based on a conversation both teams had with Dufort during their training, they rely on Kiyo's Answer-Talker ability to direct and coordinate their attacks. While Brago and Sherry have grudgingly worked with others in the past, this is the first time they have willingly joined forces with another pair and allowed another person (Kiyo) to direct their attacks. Spells Brago's spells are all based on concentrating and intensifying the force of gravity. During the ten month period of training in the King's Festival Arc, the true nature of Brago's powers is revealed. Brago comes to witness the power of the Earth and the life it supports, and in understanding the strength of the planet's life, as well as his limits, comes to learn that the planet itself is the root of his power and that he borrows its power every time he uses his powers, and his strongest spells are capable of stopping the Earth's rotation, even though it still only represents a fraction of his strength. But the more power he unleashes, the more dangerous it becomes for him as his body deteriorates from the massive power he uses. *'Reis/Reisu:' Brago shoots a small ball of gravity from his hand; his most rudimentary attack. (Attack) *Gravirei/Gurabirei: Creates a gravitational field that smashes the opponents' body to the ground. This is used to prevent opponents from counterattacking. (Immobilization) *Gigano Reis/Gigano Reisu: Brago shoots a large ball of gravity from his hand. Powered-up version of Reis. (Attack) *Ion Gravirei/Aian Gurabirei: Devastatingly destructive beam of gravity that can pulverize large areas. Brago can control this attack with his arm, and often uses it to drive a circle around himself. (Attack) *Dioga Gravidon/Dioga Gurabidon: A powerful attack that looks like a gigantic reis with multicolor beams swirling around it. This spell seems to obliterate anything in its path, as it stopped an avalanche and shattered the mountain that it was on. (Attack) (Gained in episode 47) *Baber Gravidon/Baberuga Gurabidon: A massive Gravirei that is strong enough to slice through stone. This spell was used to defeat 10 Ancient Mamodo simultaneously and a large part of the building that they were on. (attack) *Bidom Gravirei/Bidomu Gurabirei: Gravirei with a higher and wider area of influence. (Immobilization/Attack) *Rior Reis/Rioru Reisu: Fires green shots of energy from both hands; he can attack a mamodo and his bookkeeper at once with this spell. (Attack) *Oruga Reis/Oruga Reisu: Creates a spiraling beam of purple energy. (Attack) *Diborudo Jii Gurabidon: An enormous sphere of gravity. Strong enough to destroy a mountain. (Attack) *Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei: A double-layered gravitational sphere. The outer sphere prevents the opponent from escaping, while the inner sphere draws all matter within the outer sphere inside. (Attack) *Nyuuborutsu Shin Gurabirei: Enhanced version of Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei; this spell creates a super concentrated ball of gravity around a target. The ball implodes, taking the target with it. (Attack) *Zangu Mareisu: Brago releases a beam that slices through objects causing them to collapse. (Attack) *Borutsu Gurabirei: A small sphere is released with a massive gravitational pull, dragging everything to it within a large radius. (Immobilization) *Amu Gurabinaguru: Brago's arms are enhanced with gravitational force, allowing for a combination of physical attack and increased gravitational pull downwards from anyone hit. (Assist) *Berudo Gurabirei: Brago waves his hand, creating a beam that deflects attacks while crushing any area under it with intense gravity. (Defense) *Digou Gurabiruku: Brago's body is enhanced with a gravity-charged aura that can be fired. (Assist) *Kueaborutsu Gurabirei: Multiple black walls emerge behind the opponent, that slow the enemy's attack to a near stand-still. (Defense) *Shin Baberuga Gurabidon: A more powerful and restrictive version of Baber Gravidon and Brago's strongest spell. (Attack) *'Gravidon': A spell that pulls the enemy toward a gravitational ball which Brago creates. Once the enemy hits the ball it explodes hurting the enemy. (Attack) (Video game only) of your article here. Attacks Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Good Mamodo Category:Mamodo Category:Gravity Mamodo Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humaniod Mamodo